


Suits

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suits, men in suits, photoshoot, realizing youre in love like oh shit, something is in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Erik and Macbeth have been invited for a photoshoot held by the Sorcerer Weekly.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Midnight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pair drabble request no. 5, Erik and Macbeth! I hope you guys enjoy it <3

“What’s taking ya so long?” Erik sounded impatient but he really wasn’t. In his opinion there wasn’t much to look forward to – sure, it was nice that they could go out into the open like this without having to fear punishment but a photo shoot? Really? He wasn’t sure if he needed this.

At least his long time friend was with him.

“You almost sound like you can’t wait to get out there,” came another voice from behind a different door, and Erik shifted on the couch.

With his legs no longer hanging over the arm rest, he actually sat more or less properly now. Legs were spread but his clothes wouldn’t wrinkle as much anymore. Had he risked trouble with the make-up artists and dressers before?

Of-fucking-course!

Did he care?

Nah, not really.

They had invited them, so they should be grateful that they were here. By now there were more things in life that he could be grateful for, or that he previously hadn’t realized he was grateful for, but this photo shoot wasn’t one of those things.

It was almost as though Macbeth coming out of the fitting room changed his mind just a little…

The man looked stunning in his suit.

“What?” Noticing the small stare Erik had fallen into, Macbeth shot him an almost judgemental look. All in playful nature of course. Macbeth actually liked this kind of attention even if, most of the time, he really just wanted to be left alone and in peace. People were so exhausting.

Of course there was the one or other exception.

Erik snapped out of his frozen posture quickly, but he didn’t like that it had happened in the first place. Macbeth stood before him, looking down at him with a snobby smirk on his painted lips and it did a weird thing to Erik’s stomach.

Wow, fuck.

“I suppose we’re ready for this… job.” An odd job it was. None of them was used to this kind of scenario.

When there was no snarky comment about his reaction, Erik shifted his posture once more. Something made him want to look even more casual in the suit he was wearing, cool and composed. “Yea, let’s get this over with quickly.”

Macbeth nodded in agreement, then he sat down next to him with a strange expression of satisfaction, casually remarking, “You look good in that suit.”

And Erik felt a little hot and happy at the same time, and definitely less annoyed about having to do this.


End file.
